


Can Two Women Even Do That?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [144]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Multi, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Daisy had thought that she hated Ivy because she had turned Alfred’s head, and maybe that was part of it, but the thing that really bothered her was the strange things she felt around her.





	Can Two Women Even Do That?

Daisy had thought that she hated Ivy because she had turned Alfred’s head, and maybe that was part of it, but the thing that really bothered her was the strange things she felt around her. They way Ivy’s pretty face made her heart race, how she made her palms sweat and how she thought about her all the time. The only thing she could think was that it must have been hate. She never thought it could be anything else. She knew that Alfred did similar things to her, but she couldn’t feel those things for a woman, could she?


End file.
